The present invention relates to a multi element telescopic tower wherein the elements are telescoped in relation to each other, one inside of another, and deployment as well as telescopic retraction is carried out under utilization of guide rollers, being arranged, as to each telescope tube, on the inside and the lower end, as well as on the outside and the upper end. Moreover, it is presumed that a work area, platform or the like is arranged underneath the lowest tube.
Generally speaking, a tower of the type to which the invention pertains is known through German printed patent application 24 06 387. A typical area of employment is in the field of maintenance, assembly or the like of large and wide body type airplanes. Herein the lifting path or height of the work area and/or platform exceeds 20 meters. The extension of the work area beyond the point of suspension is in the order of 6 meters, and often has to carry personnel, tools, as well as small scale lifting structure. Such auxiliary lifting structure, in turn, may be required to lift parts of, say, one metric ton (weight), up from ground and on to the platform. The known telescoping tower has guide rollers which abut the walls or frame structure of the tower which, therefore, have to take up compression forces. This requirement entails that these tower parts have to have unusual strength. Another drawback of this known construction is the fact that there is no connection which secures the platform against rotation.